Pillow Talk
by sharks.with.lasers
Summary: A series of moments between Korra and Lin, each one the morning after. Korralin
1. Chapter 1

Korra had always been the type to live in the moment, and to act on impulse. She was normally an energetic and bubbly teenage girl. Now, however, she lays silently on her side of the bed, the tips of her fingers tingling from the source of warmth next to her. Korra did not want that moment to end. Ever. She knew it must, but she hoped to prolong it as best she could.

"Korra," Lin Beifong sighed from next to her. "I know you're awake."

Korra rolled over to face the chief of police, "How could you tell?"

"Well, first of all, you kick. Secondly, you're trying too hard not to move. Like you don't want me to know you're awake."

"I don't. I want this to last forever."

Lin rolled onto her side to face Korra, "Nothing can last forever."

"No, but there could be more."

"Korra," Lin sighed.

"No," Korra said abruptly.

"What?" Lin asked, taken slightly aback.

"No. I know what's coming. You're going to end it. Well, you can't. Mako walked out on me, then Bolin. Not you, too," Korra said, rolling over away from the chief.

"Korra," Lin said, touching her shoulder. Korra couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that followed. "Korra, look at me." Maybe it was respect, or love, or the soft tone Lin used, but something forced Korra to roll over and face the older woman.

"I'm thirty-three years older than you, and you're underage."

"I don't care! I don't care about the law, or society! I care about _you._"

"I know," Lin said softly. "I know you do."

Lin sighed, "Korra, we can't do this again."

"Yes, we can," Korra insisted. "Who cares what everybody thinks? I don't. Do you?"

"Korra..." Lin began, but trailed off.

As guilty as she felt about sleeping with someone so much younger, Lin couldn't deny the pleasure she felt when Korra suddenly straddled her hips.

"Listen. I know you like it, and you know I do. We're two consenting adults. What's the problem?"

Lin gently pushed Korra off of her, "The problem is you're not an adult. And I'm thirty-three years older than you."

"I don't care! And I know you don't, either." Korra protested.

Korra kissed Lin, who, despite her best efforts, reciprocated. After a second, though, Lin pulled away. When she saw Korra's blue eyes tearing up, she had no idea what to do.

"Please?" Korra said, her voice shaking.

"I... what I did was wrong. You deserve better, Korra, can't you see that? I'm old, and you're young, and you shouldn't-"

"When have I ever had much respect for what I should and should not do?"

Lin sighed again. "Okay."

"And also- what?" Korra said, surprised by Lin's admission.

"Okay," Lin repeated.

Korra snuggled up to Lin's side, "I knew you'd see reason."

"Reason is the exact opposite of this situation," Lin said dryly, but still stroked Korra's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Korra, I know you're awake," Lin Beifong said from next to her.

Korra sighed, "You always know."

"That I do," Lin said. Korra could hear the smile in her voice.

Korra moved so that her head was on Lin's chest, and draped her arm across Lin's stomach.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"With what?" Korra asked a shade too innocently.

Lin placed a hand on her back, "You know what."

Korra sighed, "I tried so hard. I tried to love Mako like you, but I just can't. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"I know you're not, or you wouldn't be here."

There was a pause, in which Lin stared thoughtfully at the ceiling and Korra lightly traced patterns on Lin's shoulder.

"What're you thinking about?" Korra asked.

Lin broke her gaze at the ceiling to make eye contact with Korra, "The future."

"And the past?"

"No, that's a hot, painful mess. I can deal with it, but I'm choosing not to right now, because I'm happy. Why do you ask?"

"It seems like the past and the future go together. Like… you have to know your past, to make your future better."

"You can be surprisingly wise sometimes, for someone your age."

"Thanks," Korra said. She paused for a second. "I think."

There was another quiet moment, this time interrupted by Lin. "What's going on in that young Avatar head of yours?"

"How nice this is. How you're different in uniform," Korra said, without pausing in the patterns she was tracing with her fingertips, spanning from Lin's shoulder, to her collarbone, to the place where her neck met her shoulder.

"Everybody's different at work."

"But you're really different. You're a whole different person, here. I like it."

"Hmmm," Lin said, closing her eyes.

Korra unexpectedly stopped and got up. Lin watched her, but didn't say anything as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"I guess I should get going, especially since we aren't really supposed to be doing this, anyway. I think my clothes are in the living room."

When Lin didn't say anything, Korra turned to leave. When she was three steps away from the door, Lin's rational side lost the internal battle she was fighting.

"Korra. Wait," she said abruptly, Korra's hand on the door knob.

Korra turned around innocently, "What's the matter?"

"Republic City will be fine without its Avatar for the morning."

Korra smiled, and bounded back to bed like she'd been expecting this answer. She jumped under the covers and snuggled up against Lin.

"Also, you're warm, and the bed gets cold very quickly when you leave," Lin said.

Korra smiled into Lin's stomach, burning this moment into her memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the window, catdoves were chirping. Rays of sunlight streamed in through the window, stretching a bar of gold across Lin's bed and the hardwood floor. Korra's body was pressed against Lin's, her arm across Lin's torso and her head on her shoulder. Lin's arm held Korra's body closer to her own, her fingers curled around the Avatar's waist.

Korra looked so peaceful in her sleep; it made Lin's heart swell. So she leaned down to kiss the Avatar's forehead, brushing the stray strands of hair from her face.

Korra woke slowly, smiling at Lin.

"Morning," Korra said, pressing a kiss to Lin's jaw.

"Morning," Lin replied, holding the Avatar closer.

"Last night was amazing," Korra remarked, looking up at Lin.

"What made it different?" Lin asked.

"You were the one who came to me."

"I decided you were right." Lin said simply.

"About… us?" Korra asked hopefully.

"Yes," Lin said, kissing Korra's nose. "You're so full of life and happiness. And you want to share that with me. I'd have to be an idiot to turn you down."

Korra felt her heart swell. She rolled over on top of Lin, kissing her fiercely to convey what she couldn't put into words. Korra felt Lin reciprocate; running her hands from her hips, up her sides, to tangle in her hair; and Korra knew it wasn't just sex anymore. It was a _thing_. She, Korra, had a thing with the insanely sexy Lin Beifong.

"Korra, it's going to be difficult," Lin said, thinking of the scandal this would cause, and of the people who would hurt Korra's feelings. She silently vowed to physically harm every last one of them. "Are you up for that?"

"Lin, I've wanted this for so long, I can't even tell you. Who cares what they think?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Lin said, smiling into Korra's hair.


End file.
